Memories
by Stigma
Summary: Naruto remembers the best times of his life... and how there will be no more good memories from now on. NaruHina. Chapter 429 spoiler.


Howdy!

Sorry I'm not working on the other fics, but I've been in a rut lately. This was mainly to get me back on track as well as get this premise of a story out on 'paper'. So hope you enjoy this short little story!

* * *

As Naruto looked into Hinata's pale eyes, memories flooded back into his mind. Everything was so clear, like they all happened yesterday.

He remembered the day she confessed to him, her stuttering and fidgeting surpassed only by the amount of blood rushing to her cheeks. That was the day she came forward and, in so many words, told him she loved him. That in itself left him with no small amount of confusion- he had never had anyone care about him in such a way- but in hindsight, it was the turning point in their stagnant relationship.

He recalled their first date; it had to be the most awkward night of their lives. Naruto figured there was some etiquette involved and overdid it… by way too much. All his plans involved running around to places he had never visited but thought were high-class when all of them turned out to be worse than Ichiraku's and Hinata, while finding his antics humorous as always, was so flustered with ensuring that it was a memorable evening that she never loosened up. But in the end it turned out well. To make a long story short, they both found themselves drenched to the bone in the river, slow chuckles building into honest laughter at the absurdity of their situation. All in all, it was a night to remember.

He was reminded of all the times they walked through the streets and clearings and forests. When this ritual began, it took many days for him to work up the courage to hold hands, and even longer for him to hook arms. But as time went by, he found the tension of being with her draining away and being replaced with a reassuring calm only found between two people who enjoyed spending time together. This enjoyable peace culminated the day Naruto eased his arm around Hinata's waist and was met with a blush and a smile.

They took things slow and easy. Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Many a time they witnessed a sunset and sunrise and shared words of comfort that many couples could only hope to hear from their loved ones. Naruto spent much time with Hinata when he could have been training, but he didn't regret a single minute of it.

The blonde remembered their first kiss. It was a picturesque scene from the top of the Hokage monument- the setting sun painted the sky in crimson oranges and yellowed pastels. The rising moon hailed the birth of the night sky before the sun could close its burning eye on the land, and it was at this time that he couldn't tear his gaze away from hers. The blonde couldn't remember who initiated the intimate gesture- they seemed to move as one. But in the end it didn't matter. Hinata's lips were soft and sweet, and Naruto lost every sense of time as long as that gentle touch remained.

He especially recalled the evening that sealed their fate together. It was a night much like the many in which they spent their time, but this time their goodbye kiss lasted longer than usual. As the seconds ticked by, both were forced to come up for air before returning to the act. Naruto could feel his heart beating in his ears as well as Hinata's through her chest. Things got a little hot and heavy from there on out, and the day ended with them making love in his apartment. That particular memory always put a great smile on his face- it proved to him, once and for all, that they would be together for the rest of their lives.

All of these were wonderful memories, and Naruto wouldn't have traded them for all the strength in the world. But as each and every treasured moment flashed in his mind, the tears welled in his eyes as they lead to their conclusion.

Hinata herself was about to join those memories.

Pain's obliteration of Konoha injured the Hyuga beyond saving; a piece of rebar had found its way into her kidneys. Her death was inevitable, and no medic could be found anywhere.

Naruto's eyes stung as he held his beloved in his arms, the light in her pale eyes fading as the seconds ticked away. "Hinata," he choked as his tears cooled her face, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't here to save you…"

She mustered the strength to raise her hand and brush his cheek. "Please don't cry," her voice was as light as the desolate breeze blowing through the village's new crater, "It's not your fault." Her hand was cold and shaky, evidence that life was finding its way out of her broken frame.

"Hinata," he pulled her in closer with mounting panic when she retracted her arm, "Please don't die! Just hang on a little longer- I'm sure Tsunade or Sakura are around here…!"

"Naruto," her eyes didn't look like they were focused on anything, "It's okay. Everything will be fine…"

"Hinata…" He didn't want to wrap his head around this, hoping all of this was a horrific nightmare. "I… I don't want to be alone. I can't imagine living without you."

She coughed up a glut of blood but didn't let it diminish her everlasting smile. "I'll always be with you, Naruto." Her lungs hacked up more bile and she continued. "No matter what happens…" death set its eyes on her, "I'll always… love you." Her pale eyes closed for the last time and her chest rose in its finale.

"I'll always love you too, Hinata." Naruto stifled the newest onslaught of tears and swallowed the moisture that threatened to drown him. In their stead, he lowered his head and kissed her for the final time, breaking the final farewell when her lungs ceased breathing against his chest. He kept his moist eyes screwed shut to withhold the tears as he placed his forehead against hers; Hinata, the love of his life, was dead in his arms.

He placed her on the ground with the greatest care and scanned the horizon to find his enemy- the infamous 'Pain'. The blonde held his face still through the monumental sadness raging through his mind, and tears streamed down stone cold cheeks from the eternal misery in his azure eyes. "Hinata," he whispered to no one as his empty gaze found Pain in the distance, "I swear I'll avenge you… I swear on my life."

* * *

Obviously, this is too short to be considered anything other than a oneshot. I might one day decide to lengthen it into another story altogether, but this is extremely unlikely.

So, did you guys like it? I know sad endings are... sad (who woulda thunk?), but I figured a downbeat ending would do this one justice.

Let me know if you guys liked it or not (and why)!


End file.
